


Enigma

by PhoenixArisen



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Related, Challenge Response, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixArisen/pseuds/PhoenixArisen
Summary: Jin Kazama, an enigmatic man with a warrior's heart, yet he conceals a demon within...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my Beat The Boredom Challenge, I decided to do a 40 sentence writing challenge involving one of my boyfriend's favourite Tekken characters, Jin Kazama. I grew up with the Tekken series, starting with Tekken 3, and as I got older I found myself being really interested in the story-lines. Although Jin isn't one of the characters I main with, he's such an awesome character and his progression throughout the series really resonates with me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: Any Tekken character that is mentioned doesn't belong to me, with the exception of Naomi.

1\. Nothingness

Once the bullet tore through Jin's skull, nothing seemed to exist...until he felt an otherworldly presence surged to life within his broken body.

2\. Taunts

Jin felt a sudden impact at the back of his head, slowly registering he was hit by something small and hard; Hwoarang's growled retort soon followed, "At least my hair doesn't look like a duck's ass, Kazama!"

3\. Reason

"Is there a reason why you have a ridiculous zoned out look on your face? Focus, boy!" Heihachi ordered sharply, prompting Jin to refocus on the gruelling training activity again.

4\. Falcon

No matter where Jin ventured, he couldn't escape the falcon-like gaze of the mysterious Middle Eastern woman – just exactly who was she and why did she show a great interest in him?

5\. Distance

This strange being – the one with the haunting feudal mask – proved to be a difficult opponent; each swift strike of the gleaming blade forced Jin to hang back slightly.

6\. Instrument

"I will never be an instrument, not yours or anyone else's!" the Japanese youth hissed upon hearing the Devil's malicious voice inside his head.

7\. Promising

After listening to Eddy's heartfelt pleas of saving his dying Master from an incurable disease, Jin laid a firm hand on the Brazilian's shoulder, uttering, "You have my undying promise, however you must swear fealty to me."

8\. Happiness

If happiness was a fleeting notion in his sorrowful existence, then why did Jin find the strange urge to smile at Naomi, his Japanese-Australian saviour?

9\. Lucid

It was almost as if something had been injected in his veins – every stumbled step Jin took, another vision of Kazuya quickly appeared, commanding his son to give into his anger.

10\. Mouth

Deafening winds howled around them, the atmosphere pulsating with a hostile presence, a frantic Jun pushed a shocked Jin to one side, mouthing the words, "Go, my son! _Quick!_ "

11\. Anniversary

The candle burned bright, the sweet scent infiltrating the shrine's structure as Jin sank to his knees, hands clasped in prayer; a yearly ritual he held in his beloved mother's memory.

12\. Reflection

Staggering back with horror, Jin couldn't bring himself to look away from the mirror – the distorted reflection of his cursed devil form a mere reminder of his cursed lineage.

13\. Fated

The two stars, both tainted by lies and hatred, were fated to clash – a fact that hardened Jin's resolve to make Kazuya crash and burn.

14\. Clarity

With each precise movement, Jin practised his kata time after time again, clearing his mind of his upcoming battle against Paul Phoenix.

15\. Rage

As the Japanese man strolled onto the podium, flanked by Eddy and Nina, he felt the full-blown fury from the contenders gathered there.

16\. Message

 _Jin? Please don't shut me out like this..._ With a final click, Jin deleted Xiao's text – why was the foolish girl so persistent in her futile efforts to draw him back to her?

17\. Trance

Stunned by disbelief, Jin watched as the brunette woman unleash a flurry of attacks against her punching bag, her uncanny style matching that of his late mother.

18\. Chatter

Never once in their close friendship did Xiaoyu questioned Jin's introverted nature – she simply enjoyed chattering away while he fixed his full gaze on her, his soft eyes so encouraging.

19\. Tournament

Jin's unease grew by the day as the same old question purged his mind – if Heihachi Mishama was implied to be dead, then surely who is the one pulling the strings behind this tournament?

20\. Everything

Right before his eyes, the figurative jigsaw puzzle pieces slowly began to connect – only one more carefully executed assault would bring G-Coperation's ultimate defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is only the first part, but I'm working on the last part. As always. reviews and thoughts are appreciated. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you soon! :)


End file.
